Rota-mente
by xi guininu
Summary: Garnet define a la corrupción de una gema como si estuviera dañada su mente. Así que si una gema enloqueciera, ¿sería una gema corrupta o solamente su mente estaría rota? Una historia en la que Lapislázuli no se recupera nunca del espejo ni de Malachite. (Imagen cortesía de Juanfernandova, Tumblr)


¡Saludos!

Sí, sé que es posiblemente el capítulo más corto que he escrito hasta ahora de todos mis Fanfiction pero prometo que los siguientes serán de su amplitud normal.

Además, con todos los cambios que a sufrido la trama de SU con el bom 6 y el especial de Wanted, bueno, creo que perdería mucha fuerza intentar escribir esto después. Así que disfrútenlo mucho.

Steven Universe, al igual que todos los personajes que conforman la serie, no me pertenecen sino a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

* * *

-Seamos Malaquite de nuevo- dijo Jasper de rodillas, sujetando la mano de Lapislázuli.

Las olas chocaban violentamente contra el bote y el cielo, lleno de nubes grises, dejaba caer una leve brisa de agua presagiando la tormenta que se acercaba lentamente por el horizonte.

Lapis se encontraba en shock. No sabía qué responder o si debía de hacerlo.

Detrás de Jasper estaba Steven en el suelo, lastimado. Todo esto era culpa de Lapis y ella lo sabía. Tal vez si Steven nunca la hubiera liberado del espejo nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero eso no importaba, no podía cambiar eso, y ahora se tenía que enfrentar a su mayor miedo: enfrentarse a Jasper. No le tenía miedo a ella en sí, sino a lo que representaba para Lapis. Los recuerdos cuando fueron Malaquite inundaron su mente tan rápidamente que lo único que podía ver era a ella y a Jasper peleando, sujetándola en el fondo del océano, aún si eso significaba sacrificar su libertad.

Lapis retrocedió un paso, se sentía mareada. Aunque las olas movían al barco violentamente eran las palabras de Jasper las que la aturdían. Su cuerpo sentía un gran peso, un gran esfuerzo, y con todo eso…

"No, no puedo pensar eso" se dijo a sí misma mientras se recuperaba y encaraba a Jasper, quien seguía en su posición suplicando con la mirada que accediera a su propuesta.

Miró a Steven que seguía inconsciente. Sabía que él la quería, que la apoyaba e intentaba de todo para hacerla sentirse bien.

-Prometo que será diferente. He cambiado. ¡Tú hiciste que cambiara! - exclamó Jasper acercándose a Lapis.

-No, no puedo aceptar…- contestó Lapis con voz baja pero firme.

Estaba segura de que esa era la respuesta correcta, pero algo en ella la hacía dudar. Una voz interna le susurraba que era un error, que debía aceptar a Jasper y ser Malachite de nuevo.

-Sabes que lo deseas- decía la voz- pero simplemente tienes miedo porque tu amigo te dijo que era algo malo. ¿Qué pasaría si él no estuviera aquí? – preguntó maliciosamente la voz.

Entonces un relámpago cegó a la gema azul y cuando abrió los ojos Steven ya no estaba en el bote.

Algo dentro de ella se rompió. Se sentía insegura, llena de dudas, llena de miedo. ¿Por qué la había abandonado en un momento así? Ahora que más necesitaba de su apoyo, él se había ido.

-…Pero yo estoy aquí. Y no tienes que sentirte sola, podemos estar juntas, fusionadas- continuó Jasper, levantándose lentamente sin soltar la mano de Lapis. -Sabes que si estamos fusionadas nunca estarás sola. Además, sabes que extrañas estar conmigo, utilizar toda tu fuerza para…- dijo ella acercándose poco a poco a Lapis.

\- ¡No lo digas! - gritó Lapis tratando de zafarse del agarre de Jasper, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. - ¡Ya no soy esa gema! Soy diferente ahora… No te necesito…- respondió Lapis bajando levemente su tono de voz. Era como si quisiera que nada más Jasper escuchara lo que decía.

-Tú siempre serás un monstruo- contestó Jasper, pero su voz ya no parecía la de antes, ahora sonaba como la voz dentro de la cabeza de Lapis. -No importa que tanto te esfuerces en ocultarlo o en "cambiar", tú siempre serás un monstruo, uno que no puede tener amigos porque lo único que realmente deseas es aplastar a los demás, someterlos a ti…- decía la voz mientras Jasper sujetaba la otra mano de Lapis.

Lapis no tenía fuerzas para escapar. Intentó volar, pero Jasper la sujetaba demasiado fuerte y no podía alejarse de ella.

-Tú no quieres escapar Lapis- dijo la voz- solamente te mientes para sentirte mejor, para tratar de ocultar quien realmente eres y lo que realmente anhelas. ¡Vuelve a ser Malachite con Jasper! - ordenó la voz con un grito estremecedor.

-Steven dijo que yo podía elegir quien quisiera ser…- respondió Lapis derrotada.

Se encontraba ahora de rodillas, con sus alas alrededor de ella, sujetada por lo que parecía ahora la sombra de Jasper. Las lágrimas brotaron violentamente de sus ojos. ¿Acaso no podía nunca escapar de ser eso, de sentir eso, de anhelar eso?

-Él te mintió- sentenció la voz mientras que la sombra de Jasper empezó a invadir el cuerpo de Lapis hasta que ella misma se convirtió en una sombra.

Entonces aparecía el espejo donde estuvo atrapada durante tantos siglos y se miró encerrada, sola, esperando la oportunidad de escapar y poder vengarse de quienes la aprisionaron ahí. Podía sentir esa ansiedad, esa necesidad de retribuir su sufrimiento a las otras gemas que la obligaron a permanecer ahí. Sabía que lo haría. Pero ahora que estaba libre, al mirarse al espejo no pudo ver nada más que obscuridad, y el vacío que la había acompañado por tanto tiempo ahora formaba parte de ella.

Y cuando intentó gritar se asustó al escuchar la voz de su cabeza en lugar de la suya…


End file.
